


Scratches

by minntastical



Series: Overwatch Collection [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, I love plot twists, I love you guys, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Sad, bad mouth for a lady, cackles, have fun, i need to stop cursing, idk what angst is tbh, like just sad or what, lotsa cursing as usual, not following canon, nothing is canon really, plot twist so great, prepare?, you'd hire an assassin to kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntastical/pseuds/minntastical
Summary: Everything reminded you of him, but at least you got to see him again.(This is like some post-gabriel-stress-disorder lmao)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me more (happy) ideas

"You want some green tea?" your mother asked.

_"You want a cup?" Gabriel asked as he dangled the sachet in front of you._

You shook your head. No, you didn't want green tea. "I have water here, it's okay," you replied, pointing at the half-filled 1000ml black bottle in front of you on your desk.

Your mother nodded, before disappearing around the corner and back into the kitchen. You turned your attention back to your sleek, black ASUS laptop, scrolling through the page for more articles that might interest you.

Small Omnic uprisings, rebel groups, terrorist organisations, a vigilante, something about a gauntlet. You closed the page and leaned back on your chair with a heavy sigh. You don't really know what you were looking for.

You stood and made your way to the kitchen to check up on your mother, as well as dinner. The smell of garlic was strong when you entered the small area, she must be dumping garlic into every dish again.

Sure enough, a bowl of fresh, uncooked broccoli sat on the counter. That was still fine, one time she threw garlic in with tofu and you almost puked.

Your mother shared a soft smile with you, seeming to know the state of your mind. "I'm not throwing garlic into everything this time." You scoffed at her.

After dinner, you decided to head to the neighbourhood park close by. You walked along the canal, the evening breeze blowing at you. It took you 15 minutes to walk the whole stretch, then cross the road and then finally reach the park.

You started with a slow jog, but your body was weak from the lack of intense training you had when you were still in... You sucked in more air, and pushed yourself further, willing your legs to move.

_"You are a snail, querida."_

You rounded the same corner for the fifth time, head down and panting, and you almost bumped into another jogger. You mumbled an 'excuse me' before pushing ahead again.

You didn't make it past halfway of the sixth round before you collapsed onto the grass, the blades tickling the sides of your cheek.

_"One more, come on."_

You shook your head. No, you told yourself as you tried to blink tears of frustration away, not today.

When you finally made it back to the block that you stayed at, it was already 9pm.

When you stepped out of the elevator, EDM blasting in your ears, you froze when you spotted familiar locks of brown wavy hair. And a cowboy costume.

Said man turned around, his signature charming smile on his face, "heya darlin'."

A wave of fresh anger flared in your chest and you could feel the heat from the anger rising to your face. You specifically told them you wouldn't join the goddamn organisation ever again. You told them not to even look for you. You had warned them.

You looked away immediately, him being here was already making your heart burn. You needed to leave, he needed to leave. You needed to be alone.

You didn't spare Jesse another glance, and walked away into the short corridor that would lead to the front door of your four-room flat.

"Y/N, wait, c'mon," Jesse grabbed your hand, pulling you back. You violently wrenched your hand away from his grip, startling him. He immediately raised his hands in genuine surrender, relaying to you that he didn't mean no harm. You only glared harder, "I _told_  them I'm _not_ going back."

Jesse stared. "I just wanted to see how you were doing," his tone softened by a million times.

You got stunned, mumbling an 'oh' before swallowing awkwardly. Jesse shrugged it off, probably understanding your reactions. "So, how  _are_ you doing?"

You were doing bad, and that word was an understatement. Especially if every little thing reminded you of him.

"Fine," you answered anyway. Jesse let it slide, and honestly what was the point if he knew you were going to lie?

"Glad to know my little sister is doin' well," he chuckled.

_"I"m gonna call ya, ma sister," Jesse announced somewhat proudly. Gabriel choked, you gawked and Jesse shrugged, "what?"_

_"Fuck you! I'm not going to be the sister of some cowboy fanatic."_

_"Why can't ya look at it as bein' the sister of Deadeye?" Jesse frowned._

_"Because you dress like a fucking idiot," Gabriel cackled, "even I'm embarrassed to be your Commander."_

You had to swallow your emotions back. You can't let anyone see how pathetic you had become. But you'd argue that it was because you lost someone who meant everything to you.

"You look fine yourself, Jesse. I'm glad," you allowed a small smile to grace your face. Jesse looked more convinced when he saw his little sister smile, moving forward to give you a hug.

You let yourself be wrapped around his arms, both flesh and metal, hot and cold. You patted his head through his stupid hat.

"I think I'm not gonna get much out of ya, ain't I?" Jesse whispered. You nodded your head slowly, chin brushing against his shoulder. He sighed, and pulled away, looking you from top to bottom, analysing you.

That you were what, okay?

You'd never be. Not anymore.

"See you around, Jesse," you lied, raising a hand to wave.

Jesse stared at you again, his eyes lingering on yours and you had to hold the gaze, hold it, hold it because if you don't, you'll be admitting that nothing was okay and he wouldn't leave you alone and then nobody would. Hold it, hold it, hold it, hold it...

"Goodnight, darlin'," he finally said, tipping his hat.

You forced another withering smile onto your face, then moved to walk back to your house. Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back because if you do...you'd be admitting that nothing was okay.

* * *

You don't have a clue as to what occupied your days now besides work. You were doing an office job, holding the cliche title of PA for some CEO of some bigshot company you didn't really give a shit about.

What you had been the most worried about when you tried to re-integrate yourself back into society was the fact that someone could recognise your face from the Overwatch posters strewn across the world.

But apparantly in this part of the world, nobody gave a flying fuck. So that was great.

"Y/N, if you could get 2 cups of tea in, please," your boss asked, more like ordered, through the comms.

But fuck, he wanted tea. You haven't been able to even look at a satchet of tea or anything related. You wished you could just lie that there was only coffee left.

Your hands shook the entire time you did the process. You wondered how you were going to manage carrying the tray into his office.

Your resolve helped you in the end, you never so rapidly slammed the tray down and hurried out of your boss' office.

The smell of it was getting to you.

You breathed in and out deeply, you can't cry at work. You wouldn't allow yourself to cry anywhere anyway.

You laughed softly as you sat back down on your chair, now you had a fucking phobia of tea. Ridiculous.

_"You are an asshole. Now I'm addicted to tea," you pouted at Gabriel. You were holding your third cup of tea today, the dark red liquid swirling in the Batman mug that was your favourite._

_Gabriel grinned at you, grabbing you by the waist and almost making your tea spill over the edges. You glared at him weakly and quickly set your mug down before he pulled you even closer._

_"Good that you are. Now, I can get both in one taste," he murmured before dipping his head and capturing your lips in an open-mouth kiss. You swore you were going to drink more tea._

Your heart burned again, the pain so familiar by now.

The client walked out after half an hour and you bidded him goodbye with a nod of the head. Your boss came out soon after, holding the tray of empty cups to which you hastily grabbed.

"You make great tea. Should've gotten you to make this more instead of coffee."

* * *

Your father and mother started to worry when the local news started reporting Talon cases right here in your homeland. You weren't going to lie, you were slightly afraid.

But also furious.

No one knew who blew up the HQ but you'd bet your life that it was Talon who instigated it. The fact that they were setting foot into the one place that you sought refuge from the rest of the eyes of the world made your blood boil.

That also made them responsible for killing him.

You growled lowly as you scrolled through more news articles on your phone. There were sightings and incidents spread throughout your hometown, and you started to wonder what their objective was here. Take over the island? Establish dominance in the Asia region? Get the government to supply them? Singapore had nothing much to offer except her economy and education system.

Okay, right. Economy.

Suddenly the ground shook, and you stumbled as you tried to grip something to steady yourself. You heard your father yell from his room.

When the shaking stopped, you scurried outside to find your frail father, who threw you an equally worried glance as yours.

Your neighbours started to shout as well. You heard something vaguely about the number eight.

Your father gripped you tightly in the arm. Your mouth turned dry.

_"Y/N, snap out it!" Gabriel yelled at the frozen you as he pulled you away from falling concrete, "you gotta move!"._

You ran to the main gate in a hurry, banging against it, sliding the key in to open the metal door. You could see black smoke rising into the contrasting blue skies.

When your gate was open, you were greeted more clearly with the view of the burning mall in front of you, Junction 8. You stumbled into the corridor, hands finding purchase on the railing.

The heat was intense, even from a rather large distance. You felt like you hear the flames crackle.

You loved the look of fire. But not like this. Not when your mother was grocery-shopping in the now crumbling J8.

"I'm going to get her!" you yelled back at your father before dashing off.

Overwatch training hadn't left you yet as you climbed over the railings of the 5th floor and slowly climbed your way down. Fuck the elevator.

Traffic practically stopped and you quickly weaved your way closer to the burning mall. The heat was getting unbearable.

Talon's work. Who else? Finally they decided to target your neighbourhood, not that it was a good thing of course.

There were people screaming their lungs out as you dashed past the smaller shops. Faces burnt, limbs gone and hanging by strips of flesh. Gruesome, but you'd seen worse.

You stopped in the small intersection, trying to figure out where your mother could've gone. It'd been about 1.5hrs since she left the house so she should have been done by now. So...near the bus interchange?

You turned right, jumping over concrete and hissing as the heat from the flames burned your skin.

The link bridge above the crossing had collapsed and you ducked under the broken concrete, scanning for your mother.

Sure enough, you spotted her on her back, staring right into the barrel of a nasty huge black shotgun.

A familiar weapon, but you brushed it off immediately with the fear of losing your mother. You ran as fast as you could, slamming into her side and pushing her away just as the man behind the gun pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit you in the side of your forehead, drawing blood, dirtying your hair but you couldn't even be bothered. You swirled around on your feet, body shielding your mother, rage swelling in your like a tsunami. " _You fuck_ ," you snarled viciously than you ever had before.

The white bone mask littered with slight scratches didn't terrify you. His height and size didn't scare you. The fact that he wore black all over didn't even strike you as an omen that you should fucking run for your life.

His grip on the shotgun slacked. Taking the opportunity, you lifted your leg to deliver a roundhouse kick to his wrist to make him drop the gun.

The Talon operative moved like lightning, shocking you a little. He backed away, grabbed your ankle and pulled you forward, disturbing your balance.

You knew that move. It was all too familiar.

_"When are you going to change your tactics? I know everything," Gabriel panted as he rolled away from you._

Ridiculous. Impossible.

Unless this was some twin brother he never told you about.

But in Talon?

" _Querida_ , when are you  _really_ going to change tactics?" the man behind the mask chuckled. Your arms holding you up wobbled at the sound of his voice, and you crashed to the dirty tiled floor like a doll. He was still holding your ankle, but with a grip so gentle the pain in your heart started to rise again.

You were at a lost for words, eyes brimming with tears that held all the unspoken words. Cry? Laugh? Celebrate? Jump for joy? Slap him? Punch him? Kick his crotch? Kiss him? Fuck him to hell and beyond? You didn't even-

"Missed you," he said, letting go of your ankle. You let your leg drop to the floor with a loud thump.

"Gabr-" you started, voice cracking.

You didn't get to finish your sentence as a Talon operative snuck behind you and delivered a shot right to your head.

"Got her, boss," he exclaimed proudly five seconds before his head went flying in a spray of crimson blood.

**Author's Note:**

> yOoo do I get an award for plot twists or what??? Jkjk but I hoped all of you enjoyed this little one. Thank you for reading!


End file.
